


John Sheppard, Gryffindor

by georgiesmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think if John Sheppard had gone to Hogwarts, he'd have been sorted in to Gryffindor. I'm extremely pleased with how this one turns out - and I rarely say that about anything I make. I hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard, Gryffindor

  


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


End file.
